Laptop computers and other electronic devices having a keyboard and a display screen have come into widespread use. These are used widely for business and personal use to store information and access information via the internet and in other ways. Laptop computers and similar devices are often carried by people to and from work, on business trips and on personal trips. Further, they may be utilized in businesses where it is necessary to access data or input data in a mobile manner, such as while walking around or standing, including performing functions such as taking inventory or entering surveying data while standing or moving about.
This has presented significant difficulty for many users wherein often times they are balancing a computer on one hand while trying to operate it with the other hand.